Strawberry Body Wash
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: Mina and Ochako have been best friends for a while. It seemed like nothing could separate them, not even a shower. Minachako. Mina x Ochako.


Mina Ashido and Ochako Uraraka were best friends, anyone in class 1A could tell you that. They were always out having fun, being on the same note as each other and were somehow always the happiest pair of kids in any situation.

It got to a point where the class could swear there was barely anytime they spent apart from each other, hell they even had their dorm rooms next to each other and would spend all night in each other's rooms all the time. It was even fairly common for them to stay up so late that they passed out in bed together, waking up in a pile of blankets and pillows that were tossed about, one of them usually cuddled up against or laying on top of the other.

It was awkward for them at first when this would happen, a bit of blushing and apologizing happened but after a few more times there was nothing they felt to be embarrassed about anymore, if anything they liked it when they ended up like this now. As time went on they only got more and more comfortable around each other.

They wouldn't even mind changing into entire new outfits in front of each other, including changing their bras and panties for new pairs while the other was in the room. There was even a handful of times Mina just sat around with Uraraka in their rooms without wearing anything to cover her top at all, feeling no shame bearing herself to her best friend.

They also always made sure to never shy away from telling each other how cute and pretty they always thought the other was.

"Ochako your dimples are just adorable!" Mina would assure her, lightly punching on Ochako's cheeks.

"Okay sure, but your eyes are like one in a million Mina!" She'd retort back as she held her friend's face in the palm of her hand and gazed into said eyes that honestly captivated her.

It shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone, when the two girls began to even bathe together.

* * *

Once again, the two of them had stayed up so late they had passed out together in bed , this time in Uraraka's room. That morning Mina slowly opened her eyes as sunlight breached through the room, and cast itself over her face. She let out a long yawn that devolved into a soft squeak as she finally woke up, seeing she had fallen asleep with Uraraka again. Mina had apparently been using her friend as a pillow, seeing as how her head was rested firmly on her breasts, her arms spread over Ochako's stomach and wrapped around her hips.

Mina began to sit up as she continued waking up, rubbing her eyes before she dug into her shorts pockets and took her phone out. She shot her eyes open for a brief moment as she looked at the time, only twenty minutes til class started.

"Oh crap! Ochako! Hey! Girl wake up!" Mina began shaking her friend to wake her up,"Come on we gotta go! Like now!"

"Huuunnnnggg" Was all Ochako let out as she turned over, covering her head with one of her pillows. "Five more minutes pleassshh..."

Mina let out a quick agitated groan before grabbing the pillow and tossing it across the room, she then used her sure fire way to wake up Uraraka whenever she wanted her up. She quickly placed her fingers under the girl's chin and began tickling the spot lightly, causing Ochako to shoot wide awake as she flinched up and did her best to cover up the area, being highly sensitive and ticklish there.

"Aaaahah! Haaaahaha! Mina stop come on! You know I hate it when you do that!" Uraraka spat on as she let out a few more laughs after.

Mina then held her phone up for the girl and showed her the time,"Yeah yeah just come on! We gotta get ready fast or Aizawa will give me detention if I'm late again!"

The two girls quickly grabbed their backpacks, uniforms, and what they needed for their showers before they ran downstairs. As they made it to the common area they saw most everyone already in their school uniforms, either relaxing before the school day started or finishing up what needed to be done before so. The two quickly fixed a simple breakfast for themselves and did their best to speed eat so they'd have time to shower.

After their quick meal the two of them both ran toward the girl's bathroom for their showers. As they rushed for the door, they were both momentarily stopped by Yaoyorozu.

"Oh! One moment you two! The shower on the left isn't working right now, something's wrong with it. Asui is still taking her shower as well, she only just got in before you two came down...so only one shower is available for you right now, I'm sorry."

Ochako threw her head back in distress and let out a long and annoyed groan. "Uuuuuuuugh! I guess whoever goes first just has to be super fast-"

Mina then placed her hands quickly on Ochako's shoulders, a bright smile on her face as she hatched an idea. "Or, hear me out now, we just hop in the shower together! it'll save us the hassle of worrying about the other one getting theirs in on time and we can avoid being late!"

Momo herself was currently blushing, and she averted her gaze from the two after Mina gave her suggestion. They had all bathed together before back at the training camp but that was out of necessity, the rich girl wouldn't blame Uraraka at all if she said she didn't want to share such an intimate space and time with Ashido.

She honestly didn't expect Uraraka to just gleefully say,"Sure! That actually sounds like a good idea Mina! We can even help each other get spots we usually can't get on our own without trouble!"

"Ah hell yeah girl! Come on let's stop talking about it and hop to it already!" Mina then grabbed Ochako's hand and led her to their shared shower.

* * *

Fast forward a month later, and now taking a shower together was the norm for the two happy girls. The two were now practically more comfortable around each other than anyone else on the planet,what happened today was really only a matter of time.

It was a Saturday and the two of them decided they'd simply lounge about all day and rest after their daily workouts. First though, they had to clean up of course.

They were already in the girl's bathroom, getting undressed as they waited for the shower's water to reach a comfortable level of heat.

"So Ochako," Mina started asking in a happy tone as she began undressing out of her workout clothes,"I'm thinking of adding a fluffier collar to my costume once winter rolls around so I won't get as cold, think it'll still look as cute as my current one?"

"Mina, I say the fluffier the cuter!" Ochako assured her friend with a positive smile as she finished getting out of her own clothes.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Mina beamed with joy, happy to see the two were on the same wave length as per usual.

Now that both of them were in the nude, and the water was at just the right temperature they both liked, they entered the shower and closed the curtain behind them.

The hot water hitting their bodies felt so good after they're good and long workouts. Both girls let nice, relaxing breathes of air as the soothing water washed over them. The two stood side by side, hips, arms and shoulders touching against each other as they both began washing themselves.

Ochako reached over for her body wash, applying a big glob of it into her free hand, and began rubbing herself up and down, all over her wet body as Mina began rubbing shampoo into the girl's hair. It was their routine, while one of them washed their body, the other washed the girl's hair for them.

As Mina tended to Ochako's hair, she began looking over her body, admiring the soapy water running down her, how the light bounced off of it, and how pleasantly plump she was in her waist and bottom. As Ochako appeared to finish washing everything in the back, Mina noticed the girl had missed a spot.

"Hehehe," She liked the opportunity presented to her and decided to go for it,"Ochako, girl you missed a spot~." She hummed out before moving her hands from the girl's hair down to her ass, grabbing each of her cheeks and giving them a light squeeze.

Uraraka was caught off guard by the sudden action, letting out a surprise gasp at the squeezing,"Ah! Mi-Mina...what are you doing?" She turned her head back to look, only to see Mina smiling brightly at her.

Mina giggled playfully and began massaging the two nice, juicy mounds of flesh in her hands,"I'm just making sure you get clean Ochako! It's all I'm doing, swearsies!" She insisted as she continued playing with the girls ass cheeks for a bit longer until she felt like she had her fun. "See? All done! hehe!" She let go hesitantly, honestly she enjoyed it a lot more than she thought she would have.

Uraraka meanwhile, had some new feelings that she had been questioning for a while finally be answered, and wanted to go further. Ochako fully turned around to face her best friend, her nerves being shaken as she gulped and asked her, "Um...Mina, could you maybe...like, clean my boobs too?"

The pink girl's playful face turned into her own questioning and confused look,"Excuse me? Say that again?"

"Could you...clean my boobs too? I think I might have missed a spot or two..." Uraraka's face was beat red, she was worried that Mina may not be experiencing the same feelings she had right now, what if she was just being a bit more playful than usual? What if Ochako just pushed things too far with this question?

Mina's confused face then slowly turned back into a cheerful one, her own lilac blushes lightly forming over her cheeks,"Yeah! Sure I can Ochako!" Uraraka could swear she almost felt her heart jump out of her chest when she got that answer.

Uraraka smiled nervously as Mina reached her hands out, and cupped each of her breasts in one hand each. She simply held them for the first few moments, staring at them as she felt her own heart rate starting to increase from the excitement, until she finally felt like her old confident self again. The pink girl then gave her best friend a firm squeeze before she began massaging, washing and caressing Ochako's ample breasts.

Uraraka thought it felt so, so good, no. She thought it felt amazing as Mina touched her so intimately. The girl couldn't help but moan out between her breaths,"Mmmmmmmm...Mi-Mina...more..."

Ashido suddenly stopped her fondling of Ochako's boobs, and locked eyes with her. The air tense, and silent. Mina never pulled her hands away from Ochako, instead she moved her right hand up to the girl's face, cupping her cheek, and lowering her other hand down to her hip, pulling on her lightly and bringing her closer in.

Mina beamed a warm look of care into Uraraka's eyes,s wearing a gentle smile as she lightly squeezed on her hips and caressed her cheek.

Uraraka anxiously needed to know, she blurted out,"Mina, are we about to-" She was cut off as Mina delivered a kiss to her lips. Ochako's eyes widened, she couldn't believe they were actually going through with this. They were best friends, and yet they had both wanted to be more for a while now. And now, it seemed like their shared wish was coming true.

Uraraka opened her mouth slightly with Mina's lips still on her own, allowing the pink girl's tongue to slip into her mouth and play around inside. She thought being this close to Mina felt so right, god she was regretting how they hadn't done this sooner. That didn't matter right now though, no time to regret when she had time to love her best friend right now.

Uraraka finally moved her nervous hands away from her sides, inching them over to Mina, placing on a supple, exquisite breast and the other on Mina's rear that Ochako had longed to grab for weeks now. God it felt amazing, she was so fit, muscular but not overly so. Strong, healthy, beautiful and so adorable all at once.

Mina finally pulled away from the kiss to get some air, breathing heavily with her face covered in a lilac blush. She was still smiling all the same though, she was loving this just as much as Ochako.

The two locked eyes once more, smiling warmly at one another. In unison they both said,"I love you." And rejoined their mouths for another heartfelt kiss as the water continued to pour on them.

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **( ͡° ل͜ ͡°)  
** **Been wanting to do a fic on these two for a while, hope this was satisfactory for yall even tho I didnt go into deep smut territory in this. I just felt a more playful and romantic approach worked best for this.**


End file.
